John Burgmeier
John Burgmeier (born October 24, 1974) is an American voice actor, writer and musician. He works for Funimation for English dubbed anime. As a voice actor, he is best known as the voice of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, Tien from the Dragon Ball series, Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket, Eyes Rutherford from Spiral, and Switzerland from Hetalia: Axis Powers. John is also the son of voice actress Linda Young. Anime *91 Days (TV) – Additional Voice *Absolute Duo (TV) – Additional Voice *Alderamin on the Sky (TV) – Additional Voice *All Out!! (TV) – Kenya Horikawa *The Ancient Magus' Bride (TV) – Matthew (Eps. 4-5) *Aquarion Evol (TV) – Apollon *Attack on Titan (TV) – Dieter *Baccano! (TV) – Elmer C. Albatross (Eps. 7, 14-16) *Baki the Grappler (TV) – Doctor *Basilisk (TV) – Chikuma Koshiro *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) – Eiji *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) – Dohlay *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) – Bay Gelabu Bela (Ep. 5) *Black Butler (TV) – Paul Jones (Ep. 9) *Black Butler II (TV) – Additional Voice *Black Cat (TV) – River Zastory *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond (TV 2) – Phillip Lenore (Ep. 5) *Blue Gender (TV) – Joey Heald *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Joey Heald *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Additional Voice *Burst Angel (TV) – Hiroki (Ep. 19) *Case Closed (TV) – Alan (Ep. 20), Dr. Preston (Ep. 103), Johnny (Ep. 19), Kannen (Eps. 53-54), Latham Laney (Eps. 79, 99), Security Guard #1 (Ep. 8) *Case Closed The Movie: The Time Bombed Skyscraper as Taguchi *A Certain Scientific Railgun (TV) – Additional Voice *Cheer Boys!! (TV) – Additional Voice *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) – Vanzeh Hardey *Claymore (TV) as Awakened Male 3 (Eps 18-19) *Clockwork Planet (TV) – Additional Voice *D.Gray-man (TV); Head Akuma (Ep 45) *Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire (TV) – Additional Voice *Dance with Devils (TV) (Ep 12) *Darker than Black (TV) as Naked Contractor (Ep 26) *Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OVA) – Additional Voice *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) – Additional Voice *Desert Punk (TV) as Matsu (Eps 21-23) *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (movie) as Anthony *Dragon Ball (TV) as Cow Scat; Old Announcer; Tien *Dragon Ball GT (TV) as Danny's Father (Ep 40); Gelbian Elder (Eps 7-8); Nuova Shenron; Shusugoro; Tien (Eps 40, 64) *Dragon Ball Movie 3: Mystical Adventure as Tien Shenhan *Dragon Ball Super (TV) as Caroni (Ep 15); Gregory (Eps 4-5); Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Gregory; Inspector Dog (Ep 22); Tien *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) as AHO Crew (ep 9); Caroni; Gregory (Eps 7-8); Mr. Satan's Announcer (Ep 87); Planthorr (Ep 1); Tien & Yamu *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (special) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (movie) as Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (movie 9) as Tenshinhan ; Tien *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (movie 8) as Examiner; Shamo's Grandfather *Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (movie 4) as Angira *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (movie) as Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z: The History Of Trunks (special) as Tien *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (movie 3) as Tien *Drifters (TV) – Additional Voice *Eden of the East (TV) as Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (movie) as Haruo Kasuga *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (movie) as Haruo Kasuga *EUREKA SEVEN AO (TV) – Additional Voice *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie) *Fairy Tail (TV); Fried Justine; Galuna Demon (Eps 13-18); Traveler (Ep 15) *Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess as Fried Justine *Fruits Basket (TV) as Shigure Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Dorochet *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Dolcetto *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Dorochet *(The) Future Diary (TV) – Additional Voice *Garo -Vanishing Line- (TV) as Pawn (Ep 7) *Garo the Animation (TV) as Book (Ep 8) *Garo: Crimson Moon (TV) as Tooru (Ep 15) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (OVA) – Additional Voice *Glass Fleet (TV) as Gil (Eps 5-6, 13); Lacuree (Eps 15, 18-19) *Gosick (TV) as Alan (Eps 6-7) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Doctor *Guilty Crown (TV) – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl (TV) as Jose *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (OVA) as José *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (TV) as José *Handa-kun (TV) – Additional Voice *Hell Girl (TV) as Hajime Shibata *Hero Tales (TV) as Ryuko Mouten *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) – Additional Voice *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Switzerland *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Switzerland *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as Switzerland *Hetalia World Series (TV) – Additional Voice *High School DxD BorN (TV) as Loki *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Takeshi Nakazato *Izetta: The Last Witch (TV) as Berkman *KADO - The Right Answer (TV) as Adam Ward (Ep 7) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Smith *Kodocha (TV) as Rei Sagami *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Sorūsh *(The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) as Sui Orla *Lupin III: Island of Assassins (special) as Victor (Vicky) *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (movie) – Additional Voice *Michiko & Hatchin (TV) as Nei Feng-Yi (Ep 17) *MoonPhase (TV) as Jeda *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Shiro (Ep 8) *My Hero Academia (TV) as Baseball Hero Slugger *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Flickshot (Eps 16, 18) *Noragami Aragoto (TV) as Ebisu *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) as Kazuki Nakashima (Ep 23) *One Piece (TV); Fullbody; Lucky Roux; Marine C (Ep 3); Monda; Sailor A (Ep 1) *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) as Cain *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Tetsuya Sendo (Eps 22-23) *Peach Girl (TV) as Raiden (Ep 5) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) – Additional Voice *Psycho-Pass 2 (TV) as Amane Shibazaki (Eps 10-11) *Puzzle & Dragons X (TV) – Additional Voice *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Samurai 7 (TV); Kanzo (4 episodes) *Samurai Warriors (TV) as Naomasa Ii *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Morte's Father (Ep 12) *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Gou *School Rumble (TV) – Additional Voice *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Takehito Asama *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) – Additional Voice *Sgt. Frog (TV) – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Johann *Shakugan no Shana Second (TV) as Johann *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Gennosuke Fujiki *Shiki (TV) as Seishin Muroi *Shin chan (TV) – Additional Voice *SHINOBI - Heart Under Blade (live-action movie) as Chikuma Koshiro *Solty Rei (TV); Police Officer (Omake); Researcher B (Eps 15-16) *Soul Eater (TV) as Rachel's Father (Ep 29) *Speed Grapher (TV) as Odawara *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Zheren *Spiral (TV) as Eyes Rutherford *Steins;Gate (TV) as Announcer (eps 23-24); Rounder (Ep 13) *Strike Witches (TV) as Dr. Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Dr. Miyafuji (Ep 8) *Summer Wars (movie) as Tasuke Jinnouchi *Terror in Resonance (TV) – Additional Voice *To (OAV) as Sergei (Symbiotic Planet) *Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Kousaka *Toriko (TV) as Taccino *Trinity Blood (TV) as Father Hugue de Watteau *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Soseki (4 episodes) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) (ep 21); Stevens (Ep 13) *Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Keishuk *Yu Yu Hakusho: Eizou Hakusho (OVA) as Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) as Kurama *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie as Kurama Anime Films Video Games *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Tien Shinhan & Nuova Shenron *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Tien Shinhan, Nuova Shenron & Saibaman *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo – Tien Shinhan *Lux-Pain – Graham Miller *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Nuova Shenron & Tien Shinhan *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Jack Crowley *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Tien Shinhan *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Tien Shinhan *Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament – Kurama *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Tien Shinhan & Tiencha *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Tien Shinhan Quotes Knownable Roles *'Tien' in DBZ *'Kurama/Yoko Kurama' in YuYu Hakusho *'Sohma Shigure' in Fruits Basket * Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS